High School Never Ends Chapter 1
by HarryPotterLover90210
Summary: Welcome to senior year of East Bend High. In this chapter you'll meet Taylor, the shy sensitive geeky girl, Zac, the guy whos got it all, Ashley, his ex-girlfirend who is the most popular girl in the school, and lastly Selena&Demi, BFF's forever.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Never Ends**

**Chapter 1**

**Taylor S. 's POV-**

**I woke up knowing that today was the first day of Senior Year. Great, back to the dump they called High School. I'm so glad its my last year there. "TAYLOR!" My moms yell filled the house. I ran downstairs quickly to see my mom's face filled with excitement. "Taylor. Look at this letter!" She handed me a small white envelope with my name on it from Stanford. "You've been accepted!" She embraced me in a hug. "Mom I have to go school. Bye." I ran out the door fast so I couldn't run into the Ashley&Crew again. I walked by Taylor L. 's house with my head up in the clouds. I can't possibly like Taylor I thought to myself. Lets face it- He's popular, rich, and so hot. I heard a car revving behind me that broke my thought's of him. Of course it was Ashley with Zac in his Porsche. The next thing I knew was that Pepsi or some type of soda was all over my clothes. "Oops! I thought that was a trash can !" I heard Ashley in her fake voice. "Didn't you Zacy Bear ?" Zac nodded and looked forward. Then they speed off. I looked down at my clothes and thought it wasn't that bad.**

**Zac's POV-**

**I felt so bad for that girl. She was always bullied or picked on by Ashley. I broke the silence. "Ashley, why did you do that ?" Ashley was putting on her makeup. "Because she's a total loser. Everyone hates her. But she does my science homework all the time, which I thank her for." I was disgusted by Ashley. "So this will be the last time you're in my car." Ashley stopped. "What?" I nodded. "You heard me." Ashley sighed and looked at me. "Zac why are you saying this now?" I drifted my car. "No reason." But really there was, but I couldn't tell Ashley. "There has to be one. I'm your girlfriend, for God's sake !" She looked angry. "Sorry." She looked down and mumbled something. "So we're breaking up?" It sounded like a question. "What?" I drifted again. "ARE WE BREAKING UP?" She had tears running down her face and her mascara was streaming down her face. We were at school. "Yeah it seems like it." She grabbed her bag. "Why don't you care?" I spoke the truth. "I like someone else." She opened the door and slammed it. I got out and felt confident for the first time ever.**

**Demi's POV- **

**I saw my brother get out of the car and Ashley storming over to her cliquish friends. Selena rushed over to me. "I wonder what happened with Zac and Ashley." I looked at Ashley's face. It looked with anger and sadness. "I don't know." Selena looked confused. "Don't you ride with him?" I looked at her. "Not anymore, when she came I got kicked out." Selena really looked confused. "Who gives you rides then?" I looked at her with a face that I could tell was 'are you stupid or something?' "I ride my bike remember?" I was hoping she would stop the questions. "Oh yeah." We're at our lockers when Ashley gave me a piece of paper. "Give this Zac." Then she walked away. "Weird." I opened it and it said-**

**Dear Zac-**

**You were my only true love and now you broke my heart. Bad thing, isn't it to do to a girl ? I hate you as you can tell. **

**-Ashley**

"**I'm not giving it to him. It deserves to be in the trash." I walked straight to the trash and threw it. Selena patted me on the back. "Good Job." I smiled. "Thanks."**


	2. Chapter 2

High School Never Ends Chapter 2

Taylor S.'s POV-

I was walking down the hallway oblivious to the laughter and camera phones. I covered my face like a celebrity. My eyes were closed when I ran into someone. "I'm sorry it was my fault." I heard the warm voice above me. He handed me my glasses. "I have to go." I speed walked to my locker. I "overheard" Demi and Selena talking. "I'm so glad that bitch is out of my brother's life." I could tell Selena nodded. "We better get to homeroom before Ms. Cook gives us a detention again." Then they walked away. I thought to myself that I really needed to get to class or I would have detention. When I walked into homeroom it was the same like every day. Texting, making out with someone, talking to someone , or doing work like I do. I was so caught up in my work that I never noticed that Zac was sitting next to me. "Hey." He said coolly. "Hi." I managed. "What cha working on ?" He moved closer to my desk. "Nothing." I scooted away. After that we didn't speak for a long time it seemed like. I broke the silence. "I heard you and Ashley broke up." He smiled and let out a silent laugh. "Yep." Then the awkward silence came back.

Ashley's POV-

"Ash its okay ." I was sobbing into some girl I don't knows arm. "Boys are like tissues, they come and go. Zac is not the only one." I smiled at this girl, she seemed light and airy. I liked it. I slung my Gucci bag over my arm and walked faster than this strange girl following. "What's your name again ?" She hesitated. "M-miley." I didn't talk to her the rest of the way to class. As I entered homeroom it was the same. Zac was talking to the nerd who is really the reason we broke up. Demi, Zac's poorly dressed sister was sitting next to this really cute I mean hot guy. "Move bitch." She got up quickly and ran to another seat. "Hi. Sorry bout that. I'm Ashley." I sat down and shook his hand. "I'm Joe." He shook my hand with direct contact. This was it. This was the plan to get Zac back. So the nerd really did help, at least she's helpful. Operation: Joe was now in session. This was my time. My shine.

Kevin's POV-I

I was still hung-over from last night. When I woke up there was a girl in my bed wearing a bra and underwear. Don't know her I thought to myself. I was into school in a heartbeat. "Late again Mr. Jonas ?" I laughed. Still drunk, snap out of it Kevin. "Yes Mrs. Finkle ." She got up. "Its Ms. Cook. Go to the nurse now." I looked at her. "No can do, Mrs. Finkle." Then I forced myself to the nurse because of this agonizing pain in my stomach. I ran into the nurse's office and saw a bathroom, and ran in there immediately. I started puking my guts out. The nurse opened the door. "Mr. Jonas, have we been drinking AGAIN?" She emphasized the word again I could tell that. "Go to my office now. We have to have a talk."


End file.
